This is a request to support three predoctoral students and three postdoctoral fellows in a new Training Program in Microbial Pathogenesis with the goal of preparing trainees for productive careers as scientists in academic, industrial, or government positions. The proposed program builds upon the existing strong research training program that offers diverse research opportunities in basic mechanisms of bacterial, viral, prion, protozoa!, and fungal host-parasite interactions in a medical center setting. The proposed training faculty have their primary appointments in 6 Medical Center basic science and clinical Departments: the Department of Microbiology and Immunology (which will administer the program) and the Departments of Biochemistry, Internal Medicine, Neurology, Oral Health Science, and Pathology. Cohesion in the graduate training experience comes from a common, collaboratively taught new Integrated Biomedical Sciences curriculum for the first year of predoctoral training, that develops a strong didactic foundation in basic biochemistry, cell biology and signaling, genetics, and molecular biology. The research training faculty have exciting, well-funded research programs and strong track records in predoctoral and postdoctoral training. They provide a multidisciplinary approach to training and research in the context of a collegial, interactive scientific environment. Program trainees also benefit from the larger scientific community that includes several new faculty appointees in microbial pathogenesis. In addition to formal instruction, there is a rich program of seminars and minisymposia by visiting scientists; and both pre- and post-doctoral trainees gain experience and breadth by giving mentored seminars in weekly well-attended programs and by participating in journal clubs and discussions with visiting scientists. They present their work and refine their thinking through regularly scheduled laboratory research conferences, data clubs, and local, regional, and national scientific meetings. In summary, the special character of this program derives from the high concentration of outstanding basic science and clinical faculty with research expertise in microbial pathogenesis and a strong commitment to the development of successful young scientists.